


Somebunny I Like

by markjinnology



Category: GOT7, Markin - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Original Character(s), brief moment of Bambam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 09:11:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20561849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markjinnology/pseuds/markjinnology
Summary: Mark was content on staring at his crush from afar, his best friend thought and has been telling him he was being a creep and a scardy cat. Mark didn't care though, however, life and friends have other plans.





	Somebunny I Like

“Hello, earth to Mark?” 

Mark sees a hand wave in front of him interrupting his perfectly good view. He pulls back, removing his chin from the hand it was resting on to glare at Jackson. Jackson Wang a Hong Kong native, was his best friend. Jackson mainly self-proclaimed that title for himself. Like Mark, who was from LA, they were both international students in Seoul. They found themselves in the same foreigner program two years ago. From then on they stuck to each other learning Korean and adapting to the new environment together.

Flash forward two years later and Mark was now in his last year of high school. Meanwhile, Jackson was in his third year.

Licking his lips before adjusting the black cap he wore, Jackson points across the room. “You’re staring at him more than usual today.”

Quick as a lightning bolt, Mark grabs Jackson’s arm to bring it down on the table. Hissing he gives another glare at Jackson who was indifferent to his actions and emotions.

“Don’t  _ point  _ would you? He’ll notice us.” Mark reprimanded the Hong Kong who stares back at him scandalously.

Putting a hand on his chest feigning shock Jackson opens his mouth to speak. “ _ Me _ , pointing a finger at him will finally get him to notice us?” Mark rolls his eyes at the question.

“You know what I mean Jackson.”

Taking a quick look across the room Jackson looks back at his best friend. “Dude, you’ve been staring at the guy for a little over a year now. If he hadn’t noticed that this whole time I don’t know what to say.”

“That I’m very secretive?” Mark suggests.

“Or a stalker.” That earns a shove on the side by Mark as Jackson scowls at the older. “What? It’s kind of creepy. Just go up to him and say, ‘Hi, I’m Mark Tuan and I think you’re cute.’ then comes a date where the sparks fly and boom, you guys are dating.” 

“It’s not that simple Jackson.” 

“How? I mean, I did it and look how it ended up. Eunji and I have been together for two years now.” Jackson answers smugly as his eyes gleamed just by the thought of his girlfriend.

“That’s completely different.” Mark objects sitting back in his chair to cross his arms over his chest. Jackson gives Mark a look asking him to explain further. A sigh escaped his mouth, “We don’t even know if he’s interested in guys.” He muttered the last part but loud enough for Jackson to hear.

“Excuse me, but I didn’t know whether Eunji was interested in guys are not and I still asked.”

“Yeah, but your probability was higher compared to-”

“Stop making excuses, the probability between feelings being reciprocated between same genders are about the same as genders opposite of each other.” Jackson cuts in giving Mark a frown. “So, moving on with our conversation  _ why _ are you staring at him more than usual today?”

Mark lets out a fond sigh looking over to his eye candy. “He looks extra adorable today.”

Glancing over to the table of Mark’s interest he cocks his head to the side. “He’s just wearing a pink bunny ear hat. It’s nothing special.”

“Nothing  _ special _ ? Jackson, it’s  _ everything _ , he looks so cute with that pout as he shoves his best friend almost off his chair.” A smile grew on his face as he watches the scene unfold in front of him.

“Okay, first off, that’s pretty violent, and secondly I think you finally lost it, buddy.”

“I need to know why he’s wearing that today Jacks. God, I need to thank whoever made him do it.” 

“Then go up to him and say hi instead of being a creep.” Jackson advises, “You know his name and everything.”

Alarmed Mark shakes his head vigorously. “He’ll think I’m a creep for sure!”

“And staring at him from afar isn’t?” 

In defeat, Mark drops his head to the table as he feels Jackson patting him on the shoulder comforting him.

“Look, all I’m saying is this is your last year here. You won’t see him again after this year. Make a move now and you’ll have a year coming and more with him.”

🐰

Mark first saw Jinyoung in his third year of high school. It was one of those school assemblies in the middle of spring. Everyone was gathered in the auditorium, Mark remembers sitting in a row along with his classmates near the front. The school had a knack of putting students in rows by grade level. 

He wasn't paying attention to the principal’s speech when claps echoed around the room. Looking up he sees a group of students climbing up to the stage. There was some awkward silence as the group prepared themselves and began to sing. It was the school's choir club singing a popular spring song that was currently on the trend. 

Mark’s observed each and every choir student’s face and stopped on a black hair male that took his breath away. He felt himself sucking in a breath as his heart picked up speed. The male student was gorgeous as the sunlight coming from the window shone down on him. Now he couldn’t quite hear the gorgeous male’s voice because of the whole choir group. But he would expect it to sound just as beautiful as the man himself. 

Ever since he laid eyes on him, Mark found himself noticing him everywhere at school. He eventually found out his name was Park Jinyoung thanks to one of his friends calling out to him in the hallway once. That was one of his happiest days. Then he goes to find out he was a year younger than him through Jackson. It was all he could really find out and he chose to watch him from afar. That is, until now.

Perhaps Jackson’s words jinxed everything because after lunch was over he found his teacher coming into the class with Park Jinyoung (still wearing the pink bunny hat) trailing behind him. Mark can feel his heart pounding as he watches everything slowly unfold before him.

“Class, we have a new student here with us this year. He’s a third-year student who wants to challenge himself further with his mathematics. Therefore, he’ll be joining us every day for our math course during the afternoon.” The teacher explains and motions for Jinyoung to take a step in front of the class.

“Hello, I’m Park Jinyoung a third-year student here. Please don’t mind my bunny hat, I lost a bet to a friend and have to wear it the whole day. Anyways, I hope we can all get along throughout this year.” Jinyoung introduces himself and grins as a few classmates let out some snickered and meanwhile, some clapped for him.

“Jinyoung, please take any of the empty seats you see in this room.” The professor instructs as Jinyoung gives a short nod of his head as he proceeds walking down the classroom.

Mark can feel his heart jumping out of his chest with every step Jinyoung took getting closer to the back of the room where he was. Mark was sitting at the end of the classroom by the window. He glanced to his right side and panic ensues.

Park Jinyoung was headed towards his direction. Mark silently prays that Jinyoung doesn’t take the empty seat beside him, he doesn’t think he could tolerate the handsome lad sitting beside him throughout the whole school year. His prayers weren't answered as Jinyoung pulls the chair out and sat in the seat right next to him. They made eye contact for a split second that had Mark turning to the front of the board quickly.

Telling his heart to calm down he slowly took in some deep breaths before glancing over at Jinyoung again. The younger male was taking his notebook out of his backpack currently. Shifting his eyes to his notebook in front of him Mark thinks it’s going to be a tough school year.

Mark stares at his blank notebook page which meant he did not manage to take any notes at all. He groans quietly because his whole focus shifted to glancing at Jinyoung who was taking his notes like all of their other classmates. Hitting his head gently with his knuckles he feels a tap on his shoulder made him jump slightly.

“You alright?” Jinyoung asks with concern on his face. Nervous to the core, Mark could only stare and nod his head slowly. He sees Jinyoung’s gaze shift from him to his desk and probably noticed his blank page of the notebook. “Do you want to take down my notes after class?” He offers to Mark.

Mark opens his mouth but nothing comes out. Clearing his throat he tightens his hold on his pencil. Jackson’s words replaying in his head about taking his chances. Perhaps copying Jinyoung’s notes would be his opening for talking to the guy. Besides that he really needed today’s lecture notes one way or the other.

“Um-okay,” Mark says slowly and calmly.

Jinyoung smiles, “Okay, I’ll give you my notebook after class.” Turning his head to face the front of the room again he began taking down notes once more. Mark may have kept his eyes on Jinyoung a few seconds too long before doing the same. Well, he tried focusing again but the interaction between him and Jinyoung kept playing in his mind. A small smile spread across Mark’s face.

“Here’s my notebook.” Jinyoung hands over a white notebook to Mark after class had ended. Mathematics was actually the last class of the day so everyone was packing up to go home.

“Thanks,” Mark says as he takes the notebook in his hands, “you actually don't have to do this.”

Jinyoung waves him off with a hand, “It’s okay, something must be really bothering you to get you that distracted. But if it’s about not understanding the material I could help you maybe.” Scratching his head shyly he shifts his gaze to his shoes before looking back up at Mark. “I mean if you’re okay taking help from a junior. I’m not trying to say I’m smarter than you hyung.”

“Oh, no. No. I mean, you’re not going to be offending me or anything.” Mark rambles off shutting his mouth when he thinks he said enough. Jinyoung only lets out a chuckle from watching Mark fumbled with his words.

“Okay, Mark hyung,” Jinyoung replies back that has Mark’s heart feels like it was soaring. He dreamt of so many scenarios where Jinyoung called him by his name. Wondering what his name would sound like coming out of the younger's mouth. He wasn’t left disappointed when it finally came true.

“How do you...know my name?” Mark asks dumbfounded as Jinyoung gives him a coy smile.

“The name tag on your uniform says your name on it.”

Mark can feel the rush of blood going to his ears turning it red from embarrassment. Of course! How could he be so silly?

“Oh-um-right...I...I forgot about that…” Mark says lamely. Jinyoung didn’t laugh at him as Mark had expected. Instead, the younger stares at him with a smile until someone at the classroom door calls for him. As he turns around to see who it was, Mark does so as well and recognized it was one of Jinyoung’s friends who he always sees around the younger. Mark was certain he was also a member of the choir club.

“Oy! Jinyoung hyung are you ready?” His friend calls out at the door with a loud voice.

“Yeah, just let me grab my backpack Youngjae!” Jinyoung yells back. Turning his head to face Mark once more Jinyoung gives an apologetic smile. “Sorry, I have to go now. But I’ll see you tomorrow in class.” He says picking up his backpack off the ground to hike it on his shoulder. 

Mark watches as Jinyoung gives him a small wave goodbye as he exits the classroom. Excitement and happiness consume Mark as he stares down at the white notebook. In the middle of the notebook was one short line and written on top of it had the name ‘Park Jinyoung’ written across it. A smile blooms across his face. He couldn’t believe Jinyoung just lend him his notebook.

🐰

“Jackson!” Mark hollers down the school hallway in excitement. He ignores the few curious glances from students as he made his way to his best friend. 

Hearing his name being called Jackson looks up from talking to Eunji. She was leaning against the wall currently having a conversation with Jackson.

“What’s up?” Jackson asks when Mark got closer. His best friend watches as he doubles over to catch his breath. Thrusting Jinyoung’s notebook in front of his best friend’s face Jackson takes it skeptically in his hands. “A notebook?” He asks flipping through the notebook carelessly.

Mark shakes his head gulping for air. “It’s Jinyoung’s.” He says excitedly out of breath.

“ _ The _ Park Jinyoung?” Eunji asks as she looks over Jackson’s shoulder to glance at the notebook intrigued as well. Being Jackson’s girlfriend meant she hung around the two a lot to find out about Mark’s crush. Like Jackson, she fully supported him and was just equally excited to tease him about his crush. 

“How did you ended up with his notebook? No, wait doesn’t tell me. Did you finally took my advice and talked to him?” Jackson asks mirroring Mark’s excitement. Eunji shook her head seeing these two idiots hug and celebrate with one another. “I’m so proud of you Markie!”

“He actually talked to me first,” Mark explains as Jackson hands back the notebook to him before holding his girlfriend’s hand.

Motioning for Mark to start walking with them, “You’ve got to tell us what happened at Mrs. Hwa’s restaurant.” Jackson says. Eunji nods her head in agreement as Mark follows along. Mrs. Hwa restaurant was only two blocks away from their school. It was a place both Jackson and Mark found when they explored the area back when they first started living in Seoul. Ever since then it became a go-to-place to hangout and eat after school. Eunji joined there after school adventure ever since Jackson and her started dating. Mark didn’t mind her presence. He thought quite highly of her. She was older than Jackson by a month, is smart, funny, and social just like Jackson himself. If Mark had to vote for a couple of the year in their high school it would have to be these two.

Once they got to the restaurant and ordered their food, Mark jumped right into explaining everything that had happened in class. Both Jackson and Eunji listened quietly, intrigued, while they ate.

“So,” Jackson says while slurping up noodles into his mouth. He bites it off and chews before talking again, “Jinyoung lend you his notes because you couldn’t write down shit during class?”

“Jackson!” Eunji reprimands him by slapping him on the shoulder as well as a glare. “Watch your mouth there are children in this restaurant.”

“Oops, sorry,” He apologizes with an apologetic smile. “What I meant to say is Jinyoung lend you his notes because you were too distracted to jot down any?”

“Ignore him Mark oppa, I think it’s wonderful that this turn of events got you two to exchange some words. Hopefully, now it will continue, Mark oppa fighting!” She says with an encouraging smile.

“What about me? Don’t I get any word of encouragement?” Jackson whines while throwing a pout at his girlfriend. He grabs her by the arm and continues to act like a child. Eunji rolls her eyes but a small smile makes its way to her face. Her boyfriend was just too adorable in her eyes. “Eunji what about me?” Scooting ever closer to her he places his chin on her arm to get her to look at him.

“What about you Jackson Wang?” She asks getting back to eating as Mark watch them across the table also eating his own food. He was used to their flirting and playful banter by now.

“I need encouragement to try out for the fencing team.”

“Jackson, you already tried out for the team last year. You don’t have to try out for it again because you’re already  _ in _ the team as of this year.” Eunji rebutted Jackson’s claim. This only got the male to whine like a sad puppy. Mark shakes his head as Eunji pat’s Jackson’s head in comfort. “However, you’re the best fencer I know. You’ll do great this year Wang.” She says sincerely which instantly has Jackson smiling. He sits up with renewed energy and begins finishing his food.

That night Mark took his time looking over Jinyoung’s notebook. Taking in the neat handwriting and organized notes he wrote down. He couldn’t help but treat the notebook as delicately as possible. Not wanting to cause any crinkle or folds in the notebook. As he finishes up copying the notes he made sure to put Jinyoung’s notebook in his backpack carefully. The night was spent tossing and turning thinking of ways to talk to Jinyoung the next day, Mark wasn’t exactly sure how he managed to fall asleep with his racing thoughts. He woke up to the sound of his alarm, hitting the stop button he groggily gets up to prepare for the day. 

Mark stares at himself through the reflection in the mirror. Fixing his hair he straightens out his school uniform as well. Grabbing his backpack off the floor he makes his way downstairs and greets his other international friends who were also studying in Seoul. Jackson was among one of them living in the same apartment as him. It was great that each of them gets a room to themselves, but the place only held four people.

Jackson was already up pouring himself some milk into his bowl of cereal. Bambam who’s real name was Kunpimook Bhuwakul Bambam is from Thailand. The Thai is a student in his last year of middle school, Jackson and Mark first met him when he was just starting middle school in Seoul. Both older male, including their last dorm mate, decided to take him under their wings even though they didn’t go to school with the younger.

“Morning,” Mark greets the two who replied back enthusiastically. Mark can never understand how these two always manage to have so much energy early in the morning. Jackson passes him the milk as Bambam gives him a box of cereal. Mark ate in silence as Jackson and Bambam talked amongst themselves knowing by now Mark wasn’t exactly a morning person. Just then the last of their dorm mate comes down the stairs.

“Good morning Brian!” Jackson greets happily as the guy shoots him a glare.

“Jackson hyung, he told us to call him Young K hyung from now on.” Bambam reminds him as Young K drops his backpack on the floor to plop down beside Mark.

“Thank you Bambam,” Young K thanks leaning across the table to ruffle the younger’s hair who whines.

“Hyung! It took me thirty minutes to style my hair like this!” Pushing Young K’s hand away from him Jackson and Young K laughs. “You guys are horrible.” He grumbles not actually meaning it as his hyungs know.

“So,” grabbing a toast and taking a bite out of it Young K looks at Mark with a grin. “Heard you talked to your crush yesterday.” Mark’s not surprised that Jackson took the initiative to tell Young K and Bambam about his turn of events. “You going to talk to him today?”

“I don’t know, maybe?” Mark answers back as Bambam slams his hand on the table, but not dramatically, just hard enough to get all three men his attention. “What do you mean ‘maybe’ hyung? Of course, you’re going to talk to your crush today!”

Putting an arm over Bambam’s shoulder Jackson nods his head. “The kid’s right you know. This is the best opportunity for you to talk to him and actually get to know him.”

“Guys you all know I’ll become a spluttering mess in front of him. I barely manage to say anything to him yesterday.” Mark, the oldest out of everyone in this room, reasons.

Ignoring him Jackson looks at Bambam and Young K, “Who here thinks Mark should suck it up and talk to his crush today?” All three men raise their hand and give Mark a look. Sighing in defeat he raises his hands in surrender.

“Fine, I’ll try my best.” He mutters as all three male high fives each other.

🐰

When Mark and Jackson got to school, the older was glad he had until near the end of the day to gather his courage to talk to Jinyoung. His morning classes went by fairly quickly. During lunch, Jackson and Eunji made sure Mark wasn’t going to back out on his quest to talk to Jinyoung this afternoon.

Glancing at the clock Mark had five minutes before his last class started and Jinyoung has yet to appear in his class. He grabs out Jinyoung’s notebook from under his desk. He contemplated what to say so he wouldn’t sound like a fool. Heart beating fast Mark quickly grabs out a pen and scribbles something on the back page of the notebook. As he closed it satisfied he hears the classroom door sliding open.

Jinyoung walks into the room waving to some of the classmates and greeted the teacher before making his way back to the room. He made eye contact with Mark as he pulls his chair out to sit. 

“Hi Mark hyung,” Jinyoung greets his lips turning up as he smiles. He unzips his backpack to pull his pencil pouch out. All the words Mark had prepared for himself to say flies out the window, leaving him in a blank state of mind.

Looking down at his own desk he sees Jinyoung’s notebook in front of him and was reminded of what he needed to do.

“Thanks for lending me your notes.” Mark grabs the notebook and extends his arm out for Jinyoung to take it. “It helped me a lot.”

Taking the notebook back Jinyoung opens it to the next blank page. “Sure thing hyung, I hope everything turned out alright after yesterday.” 

Mark gives a nod of his head, “Um-yeah I’m fine.”

A soft chuckle escapes Jinyoung’s mouth, “You don’t sound completely sure about that.” He comments glancing sideways at Mark as the teacher began to start their math lesson. The conversation ended there as their teacher began talking and Mark gave all his effort into listening and actually taking notes this time. He successfully made it through the class with a good few pages used up. The lesson was over and everyone was gathering their belongings to leave. Peeking over to his side Jinyoung was almost done packing up and it was now or never to strike up a conversation Mark thinks. He takes a deep breath to calm his racing heart.

“Hey, Jinyoung?” Biting his bottom lip he watches as Jinyoung zips up his backpack before turning to look at him.

“Yes, Mark hyung?”

“So do you want to go sometimes?” Mark asks nervously in anticipation.

Jinyoung tilts his head in confusion, “I don’t quite follow what you mean.” 

“Oh,” The realization that Jinyoung didn’t see his note has his face falling. He quickly changes his expression to hide it. “It’s nothing! Say, do you need any of my notes? It’s just I want to give something in return for helping me out yesterday.” Mark finds himself biting his bottom lip again. It’s a habit of his whenever he gets nervous about something.

“Oh, you don’t have to. Besides I offered it myself so you don’t have to worry about owing me anything.”

“Oy! Jinyoung hyung you ready?” The guy that waited for Jinyoung yesterday said again by the door.

“Yeah, give me a second!” Jinyoung replies back staring at Mark with wondering eyes. “Do you want to come with my group of friends? I mean, we just hang out at the library after school to study.” 

Mark couldn’t help but smile thinking just how cute it was that Jinyoung goes to the library to study some more after class.  _ So this is where he sometimes goes after school. _

Snapping himself out of it he was about to nod his head when he remembers Jackson and Eunji were actually waiting for him by the school’s entrance. “Um actually I would, but my friends are-”

“What’s up, Markie!” Jackson’s voice booms across the room. He has one of his hands entwined with Eunji while the other was occupied waving at him like a lunatic. Eunji who was beside him shakes her head in embarrassment, but a smile was plastered on her face contrasting her actions.

“Jackson, what are you guys doing here?” Mark question confused they didn’t normally come to his classroom to pick him up.

“Well…” Jackson trails off tugging Eunji close to him. A sheepish grin plastered across his best friend’s face. “Eunji and I decided to go on a date and wanted to let you know. Sorry, Mark, I know this is last minute.”

Mark narrows his eyes in suspicion. Jackson wasn’t a person to bail on his friend like this. He usually planned his dates beforehand so he wouldn’t ditch Mark like this. Something fishy is definitely going on.

“Oh, excuse my manners, you must be Mark’s classmate.” Jackson extends his free hand out for Jinyoung to take. “I’m Jackson Wang and this is Bae Eunji my lovely girlfriend.”

Jinyoung takes Jackson’s hand in his giving him a handshake. “I’m Park Jinyoung nice to meet you guys. I was actually asking if Mark hyung wanted to hang out with my friends and me in the library.”

“Wonderful timing then!” Jackson exclaimed looking at Mark with a subtle smirk only he could pick up on. “I’m sure Mark would love to join you guys. Have  _ fun _ , Markie!” Without waiting for Mark’s response Jackson hurriedly drags Eunji out the door with him. She only had the chance to give a short wave of her hand towards Jinyoung and Jackson before they disappeared. Looking towards the door he couldn’t believe his best friend.  _ Looks like Jackson made the decision for me, that brat. _

“Um, so are we ready to go?” Jinyoung’s friend Youngjae pipes up looking a bit confused by the door.

“Oh, yeah, that was weird.” Jinyoung chuckles gathering his things before looking at Mark expectantly. “You coming to Mark hyung?” Nodding his head Mark picks up his own backpack and follows Jinyoung out the classroom door.

Mark was introduced to Choi Youngjae, the boy was in his freshman year of high school. He’s known Jinyoung all his life since they live in the same apartment building. He later meets Im Jaebeom, an intimidating young male who looks like the hooligan type by his unbuttoned uniform exposing his white shirt underneath. However, after exchanging greetings the cat-like grin made him look less intimidating in nature. Jaebeom was also Jinyoung’s best friend who went to the same grade school with him since young. 

“Hey, Jinyoung can I look at your notebook for Mrs. Lee’s class?” Jaebeom asks once they were all sitting inside the school library. He was sitting across the table from the younger.

“You mean copy my notes?” Jinyoung questions not bothering to look up from the table. He was currently helping Youngjae who was sitting beside him with his homework.

“Looking...copying...they’re both the same thing.” Jaebeom tries to reason. Mark was sitting beside him and facing across from Youngjae. He had grabbed out his own things to work on homework as well.

Jinyoung glances up at the table to give his best friend a glare. “You know you could actually try listening in class. It’s the start of a new school year, start off strong Jaebeom-ah.” 

It was made clear Jaebeom was the oldest out of the three between Youngjae and Jinyoung. But having been best friends since little honorific was dropped between Jinyoung and him.

“Hey, I only asked for Mrs. Lee’s lecture notes. I didn’t ask for the rest of our teachers which means I may have already taken my own notes Park Jinyoung.”

“Yeah, right, all my notes go in one notebook. You’re just gonna end up jotting down all the notes once I hand it to you.” 

Jaebeom smirks and gives a shrug of his shoulder not denying the accusation. Although Jinyoung was rebuking his best friend’s behavior he ended up handing over his white notebook across the table.

“Thank you,” Jaebeom says sweetly sitting up straighter in his chair. “You know, I can’t believe you forgot I asked for your notebook  _ first  _ yesterday but gave it away to someone else. Now I have more words to copy down.”

The first half of the sentence piqued Mark’s interest as he looks up from the table to look at Jinyoung. He could see some red on Jinyoung’s cheek who averted making eye contact with him.

“I said I was sorry, besides serves you right anyways when you don’t even pay attention in class.” Jinyoung retorts back earning a grunt from Jaebeom who was now focusing on his work.

“Welcome to the bickering mess of Jinyoung and Jaebeom hyung’s friendship Mark hyung.” Youngjae comments looking at Mark with a smile. “They argue like this all the time, but there is no harm in their words. So you don’t have to be concerned about things getting problematic.”

Mark wasn’t really concerned, but he guesses the guy mistook his questioning gaze at Jinyoung as a look of worry. “That’s nice to know I guess.” He says lamely earning a snicker out of Jaebeom’s mouth.

“Shut up Im Jaebeom.” Jinyoung scolds.

In the next four weeks, Mark couldn’t be any happier. He began hanging out with Jinyoung and his friends bringing in Jackson and Eunji as well. Although Jackson wasn’t completely fond of afterschool studying part. The first time he joined he couldn’t understand why one would study some more when school was over. Jinyoung was stifling a laugh as Jaebeom gave out a lazy smirk finding what Jackson said hilariously. Eunji was quietly explaining to her boyfriend how perhaps they should be more like Jinyoung and Jaebeom instead of going out to eat all the time. But after studying session ended Jackson was all too excited to drag the new guys to Mrs. Hwa’s restaurant. Since then, both different groups of friends routine collided and changed.

One day Mark finds himself sitting with Jaebeom, Jackson, and Eunji in the cafeteria. Jinyoung and Youngjae weren’t there yet because they had a choir meeting to attend. Mark didn’t feel like eating that day when he couldn’t see his crush with his cute smiles that showcase those cute wrinkles near his eyes.

“Hey, what’s wrong?”

Mark looks up from picking at his food to see Jaebeom looking at him with a questionable look. Crossing his arms across his chest he leans back in his chair.

“Nothing,” the older answers which weren’t really convincing.

“He’s just sad his pink bunny isn’t here with us today.” Jackson pipes up opening his mouth for Eunji to feed him a piece of bread.

“Jackson!” Mark warns, he was fine with Jackson telling their friends who he liked only if they didn’t know Jinyoung. And clearly, Jaebeom was Jinyoung’s closest friend which was a big NO to Mark.

“What? I’m only telling the truth.” His best friend answers back as Eunji slap a hand across her boyfriend’s mouth.

“Ignore him you guys he doesn’t know what he’s talking about half of the time.” She tries to lighten the mood which succeeded only a bit.

“So whose this pink bunny?” Jaebeom asks a second later as Mark groans pushing his food away from him. He suddenly lost his appetite which wasn’t really there in the first place. “Are you not gonna eat that?” Pointing at the food Mark shakes his head.

“Knock yourself out.” 

“Cool, thanks.” Mark watches as Jaebeom dug in his food who looked way more excited to eat the food than Mark was. “So is this bunny Jinyoung?” He asks a few seconds later catching Mark off guard when he so happens to be drinking some water. Coughing some back out he feels Jackson patting his back.

“Wha-what makes you say that?” He asks eyes wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

“I thought I recognized you the first time we met at the library. You’re the guy who looks at Jinyoung from across the cafeteria.” Jaebeom explains calmly.

“See! I told you, you were bound to get caught.” Jackson huffs remembering all the time he told Mark to stop staring so much.

“Shut up Jackson you’re not helping the situation,” Mark mumbles feeling his ears burning hot.

“Well, the cat’s out of the bag now so there’s no point in hiding it, Markie.”

“Eunji can you please tell your boyfriend to shut the fuck up.” Mark deadpans. Eunji beams at that looking at her boyfriend with a glint in her eyes.

“My pleasure Mark oppa. Jackson, shut up or I won’t let you tag along to my family outing this weekend.” Eunji threatens which cause Jackson to face her with a pout.

“Eunji-ah~” he whines grabbing onto her arms and snuggling close to her side.

“Good god, please stop this it’s burning my eyes,” Jaebeom comments as Eunji laughs at that. “But back to Mark liking Jinyoung, I’m all for it. My best friend, however, can be…” Jaebeom gestures with his hand, “...naive. The guy never took notice of you staring at him. That says a lot if Youngjae and I did.”

“Youngjae knows as well?!” Mark asks in alarm. Was he really  _ that _ obvious? 

“Hey, no need to panic. Like I said Jinyoung doesn’t know about your little crush on him.” Jaebeom’s words seem to calm Mark’s racing heart before he slumps onto the table in defeat. “So may I ask why you like my best friend out of all people?” There was a teasing tone to that question as the guy goes back to eating his food.

“I don’t know how to explain it, he’s so ethereal.”

Jaebeom makes a face at that imagining his best friend as beautiful. He could only see seven-year-old Jinyoung with paint on his cheeks.

“Mark oppa fell in love at first sight when he saw Jinyoung performing with the choir club last year.” Eunji offers.

“Okay, but why do you call Jinyoung your bunny?” 

“That’s because Markie here saw Jinyoung wearing this pink bunny hat one day at school a few weeks back.”

“Do I not get to tell my own tale?” Mark questions as he was ignored by the three people at the table talking amongst themselves now.

Jaebeom cackles laughing so loud that had some students nearby turning their heads at their direction. “He lost a bet to me weeks ago and I made him wear that hat. It was hilarious.”

“Not according to our Mark here. He had heart eyes the entire time.” Mark could only groan as Jackson joins in laughing with Jaebeom. He loves teasing Mark about his crush.

“You know if you want I can help you with Jinyoung,” Jaebeom says minutes after the laughter died down. Taking a drink of his water he wiggles his eyebrows at Mark.

“No, absolutely not.” Mark quickly answers back. “I don’t want him to know.”

“Why? I’m pretty sure Jinyoung has the hots for you subconsciously.” The other has said this so casually like it was nothing and catching Mark at the wrong time again. He ended up with another coughing fit.

“Are you okay Mark hyung?” Youngjae’s voice comes in as he takes a seat beside Jaebeom around the round table followed by Jinyoung who took the empty seat beside Youngjae and Mark at the round table.

“Well speak of the devil.” Jaebeom gives Jinyoung a devilish smile which has the younger raising an eyebrow at him.

“Were you talking about me again Im?” 

“No, nothing important really.” Jaebeom waves off while Jinyoung looks at him skeptically.

“Why was Mark coughing as his life depended on it?” The youngest at the table asked taking a bite of his food.

Jackson shrugs his shoulders, “Water just went down the wrong pipe. It happens occasionally.” 

After hearing that Mark quickly sees Jinyoung looking over at him with a worried expression. “Hyung you need to be careful when drinking liquids.” He says patting his back gently.

“I’m-I’m fine Jinyoung. I really am.” He stammers feeling his heart racing with the close proximity and skin contact they were having.

“Are you sure? You look nervous.”

“Just great.” Mark croaks scooting himself a bit away from Jinyoung making him push himself closer to Jackson’s side. If Mark noticed the small pout Jinyoung was wearing he didn’t notice as he was too busy averting his gaze from everyone else at the table.

Ever since that day, it seemed like Jaebeom and Jackson had assigned themselves as Mark personal helper. He found the boys giving him a dose of Jinyoung he never asked for but didn’t know he needed. Like seeing photos of a child version of Jinyoung or going on smack runs with Jinyoung at the cafeteria.

There was that time they all went clothes shopping with just the boys during the weekend. Jackson convinced Jinyoung to try on a pink fuzzy sweater. Mark thought it made the younger look absolutely adorable. Jackson, not discreet at all, asked Mark what he thought of the look. He hoped Jinyoung didn’t catch him blatantly staring at him like a creep when all eyes turn to him. He was once again a stuttering mess. Telling Jinyoung he looked great in it. He didn’t have to mention he also looked extra cute when the younger was already blushing from the first comment. That day got him thinking though. Perhaps pink is Jinyoung’s color.

Mark thought the daily dose he gets of Jinyoung was all he really needs to get by his crush until he saw the pink bunny hat make its comeback one Thursday morning.

Jinyoung has walked down the hallway looking bitter and slightly annoyed as a laughing Jaebeom trail behind him. Youngjae wasn’t laughing but he had on a big wide grin.

“Don’t even ask about it.” Jinyoung mutters to Mark, Jackson, and Eunji as the three of them were chatting in the hallway waiting for class to start. Without another word, Jinyoung had walked off to class after that. Mark glanced down the hallway getting one last look of the back of his cute bunny boy. Turning his attention to Jaebeom who didn’t follow after his best friend the guy was sporting a smug look.

“So what do you think Mark? The bunny hat made its appearance again.”

Furrowing his brows and instead of answering, he asks, “What did you do? He looks upset.”

“He’s just annoyed he made a bet he knew he couldn’t win against me for the hundredth time.”

“What kind of bet?” Eunji asks standing beside Jackson.

“Beating me in PC bang one on one games.” Jaebeom shakes his head, “He never once won against me yet. He lost and I made him wear the hat again.”

“You little devil!” Jackson applause by giving Jaebeom a high five. “Did you see the heart eyes Mark was making the whole time Jinyoung was walking down the hall?”

“Shut up,” Mark mutters as his friends cooed at how cute he was being. Deciding to ignore them he walks down the hallway deciding to go to class early. Only throughout the whole class period, his thoughts were filled with Jinyoung and his cute hat. He was secretly waiting for lunch to come so he could see the boy wearing the hat up close compared to the first time.

Once he heard the bell rings signaling the end of class he rushes to put away his items before scurrying out the door. Normally he would be waiting for Jackson and Eunji by their classroom, but not today. Making his way down to the cafeteria he quickly gets in line for lunch before going to their group table to take a seat. He was the first one there and had a good view of the students piling into the cafeteria. 

He waits patiently as he unwraps his bread to catch a glimpse of a bunny hat among the crowd. He doesn’t necessarily have to get here all early just to get a peek at Jinyoung now that the boy sits with him at the lunch table. But old habits die hard, his staring-from-afar instinct comes into action.

“I knew it,” Jackson’s voice was heard from behind Mark, “I told you his old habit probably kicked in. Hey, thanks for leaving Eunji and me to wait for you by our classroom door for a good few minutes.” The guy said plopping himself down beside Mark at the lunch table as Eunji took the empty seat beside Jackson.

“Sorry,” Mark half sincerely apologized his eyes transfixed at the entrance door. Where was the pink bunny? “I’ll buy you your favorite dessert drink today after school to make up for it.”

“You better Tuan and buy my sweet Eunji one as well.” Jackson says jokingly slapping Mark on the shoulder as Eunji tells him to stop embarrassing her.

Just when Mark thinks he must have missed Jinyoung coming into the lunchroom he spots a pink bunny ear in the crowd. A grin makes his way onto his face completely unfazed by Jackson’s side commentary of the word ‘whipped’.

“Hey, guys!” Youngjae’s cheerful voice says a couple of minutes later. Jaebeom and Jinyoung were following right behind him. The annoyed Jinyoung that Mark saw this morning was now replaced by a sulky Jinyoung. “Stop sulking Jinyoung, wearing the pink bunny hat isn’t that bad.”

“It’s embarrassing Youngjae!” Jinyoung whines taking the empty seat beside Mark.

“Did any of your classmates made fun of you for wearing it?” Youngjae asks having enough of his hyung moping attitude.

“Jaebeom wouldn’t stop laughing quietly in class.”

“That’s just Jaebeom, he’s an idiot.”

“Hey!” Jaebeom protests as Youngjae roll his eyes.

“See? No one is making fun of you so stop sulking around already.”

“Whatever,” Jinyoung mutters pouting a little before taking a bite of his food. The conversation quickly changes the topic, but Mark took noticed how Jinyoung remained quiet sitting beside him. He could see off to the side that the younger was still upset. Mark decided to muster up his courage just to make his crush smile.

“Hey, Jinyoung?” He calls out quietly.

“Mmmhmm?” He hears the younger hums not looking at him as he stares at his food.

“If it makes you feel any better...I think you look cute with that hat on.”

Jinyoung was awfully quiet as Mark waited for Jinyoung to respond with anything. He was beginning to think he weirded the guy out. Then slowly, Jinyoung turns to him with a hint of a blush on his face.

“Thanks,” The younger says quietly before giving Mark a shy smile.

“You’re welcome.” 

Let's just say, Mark was smiling more than usual throughout the whole lunch period.

🐰

Mark could not focus. He’s been staring at the same sentence for the past ten minutes now. He was supposed to be doing his homework, but all he’s been doing was sneaking glances at Jinyoung. As if he hadn’t done enough sideways glance at the male during their math class together.

It was only the two of them studying today at the library. Jackson and Eunji went out on a date since it was the last day of the week. Jaebeom had his break dancing club to attend to and Youngjae made plans with his family. Mark certainly didn’t mind Jinyoung’s offer to hang out with him after class. Jackson and Jaebeom had a smug look when they left the two of them behind at school.

The pink bunny ears kept bouncing up and down every time Jinyoung moved, and he moves quite frequently. He could feel the corner of his lips tugging upward. Jinyoung was simply just too cute. 

When did he look up to stare again? Before Jinyoung could catch him staring he quickly looks back down at his paper. The same old sentence staring back at him. Just when he begins to write down a new sentence he sees the tip of Jinyoung’s finger tapping on his paper to get his attention. Looking up he finds Jinyoung looking at him with questioning eyes.

“What were you looking at?”

Mark could quickly feel the rush of blood going to his cheeks. Jinyoung caught him staring. This is it. Game over.

“Nothing,” Mark replies back a little too quickly as he diverts his eyes away from Jinyoung. “It was nothing.”

A pout makes its way onto Jinyoung’s face as the ladder crosses his arms over his chest. Leaning back in his chair he gives Mark a look that says he was not buying anything he was saying. “You’re lying, is it my hat? This stupid hat is probably too distracting for you to focus on your homework.”

“Um...yeah.” Mark didn’t see the point in lying when he clearly saw through his lies.

Jinyoung lets out a puff of air before leaning forward from his chair again, “You know what? Let’s get out of here. I can’t take this off until the end of the day and you’ll just be distracted the whole time we’re here.”

“Where are we going?” Mark asks shoving his notebook inside his backpack as he packs up alongside Jinyoung.

“You’ll see!” Jinyoung says his eyes crinkle as he smiles.

They ended up at an arcade where parents would take their five to thirteen-year-old kid to go to. There was a good majority of them playing there given it was only a Thursday afternoon. Both of them exchange a few bills for some coins to join in the fun.

Jinyoung drags Mark by the arm to a basketball hoop claiming he could beat him on a shoot-off. Being one who never backed down from a challenge they both put aside their backpacks to start a round of the game.

“ _ 25 points! Rock on!” _

_ “13 points! Maybe we need a little more practice.” _

“Ugh, I can’t believe I only scored thirteen points.” Jinyoung groans glaring at the basketball hoop as if it offended him.

Mark chuckles pulling the younger by the wrist to get them to move on to the next game. It was safe to say Mark was clearly the better gamer then Jinyoung as the afternoon continued on. By the end of their fun, Mark had to drag the younger to the food court who was reluctant to go eat until he won a game.

“I officially admit I have zero skills when it comes to games.” Jinyoung takes a bite of his burger after saying this. 

Wiping his mouth with a napkin Mark glance up to look at the younger. “Don’t say that quite yet. We haven’t even tested out the rest of the games here yet.”

“I don’t think I have enough bills to keep continuing playing.”

“Next time, we could come back here for another date.” Mark's heart drops realizing he let the last bit of his thoughts slip right out of his mouth. “I mean...on...on... another  _ day _ not date!” He stammers to explain as the ladder gives him a goofy grin.

“Okay, we’ll come back.”

Mark had to look away from the younger feeling his face growing red in embarrassment, but by doing so he missed the growing red ears appearing on Jinyoung. They ate in silence as they both seemed rather shy suddenly. The background noise filling in the silence for now.

“Mommy it’s a bunny!” A little girl seated a table away exclaims pointing at Jinyoung. Her mother quickly brings down her daughter’s arm sending them an apologetic smile.

Returning a nod of understanding Jinyoung touches the pink bunny hat on his head. “I totally forgot I’m still wearing this silly hat.”

“It’s cute Jinyoung and it makes you look cute! So stop worrying!” Mark snaps back having enough of Jinyoung complaining about his beloved hat on the younger. But perhaps he should have kept his mouth shut as he realized he just called his crush cute for the  _ second _ time today.

Jinyoung stares back in shock, whether in alarm that Mark raised his voice or because the older called him cute again. Either way, Mark had to think of something quick to dispel the awkwardness in the air.

“Did-did you hear about the guy who got hit in the head with a can of soda?” Mark blurts out.

“What?” Jinyoung gives him a perplexed look.

“He was lucky it was a soft drink.” Mark says lamely.

“Did you just tell me a pun?” Jinyoung asks a second later with a grin spreading across his face.

“I-yeah, I did.” Mark answers rubbing the nape of his neck. “I like puns…” That has Jinyoung stifling a laugh as Mark whines. “It’s not funny Jinyoung!”

“I’m sorry, I’m not laughing because it’s lame.” Jinyoung explains through his laughter, “I find it adorable. If it makes you feel better I like them too.” Mark could feel himself blushing again as the awkward tension begins to dissipate. “Hey, do you have any more puns up your sleeves Mark hyung?”

“Mmmm, the thing is that I used to be good at wordplay, once a pun a time.”

Jinyoung erupts in laughter leaving Mark to feel proud of being the one to make him laugh. “Okay, okay, I’m done laughing. We should probably clean up and exchange the tickets we earned for a prize before we leave. And I know just the one to pick.”

Quirking an eyebrow up, Jinyoung sends Mark a smile that meant he’s planning something devilish. Mark wasn’t sure if he should be worried or not.

“Did you wanted me to get a taste of your own pain?” Mark asks later when they left the arcade after picking out a prize. Mark fix his own white bunny hat on top of his head. Call it coincidence but the arcade had the exact same bunny hat Jinyoung was wearing as a prize.

“No,”

Mark narrowed his eyes at the younger. “I don’t believe you. That smile you have tells a different story.”

Jinyoung chuckles at being caught by his lie. “You look cute Mark hyung.”

“ _ Mmmhmm _ , right, okay.”

“Oh, now  _ you’re  _ the one who doesn’t believe me? Hypocrite!”

Shoving Jinyoung on the side playfully he ignores the younger who laughs. As the laughter died down they walked to the bus stop in comfortable silence. They ended up taking the same bus home as they lived in the same direction. Nobody was at the bus stop except for them so they manage to take the empty bench there. 

Mark could sense Jinyoung staring at him now and then, did he have something on his face? Turning to the side he tilts his head, “Do I have something on my face? Why do you keep staring at me?”

Catching the younger off guard he stammers as a blush make an appearance on his face. “I-I, um there was a bug flying around you!”

“Oh,” swatting his hands everywhere to get rid of the flying bug Mark looks back at Jinyoung, “is it gone now?”

The blush was still evident on his face, ‘Ye-yeah it’s gone.” Mark wasn’t completely sure why he was blushing for this. It wasn’t something to be embarrassed about staring after a bug that distracted you. “The bus is finally coming around the corner.” That pulls Mark out of his thoughts as he stood up beside Jinyoung waiting for the bus to pull up.

When it did they both scanned their card before taking an empty beside each other near the back of the bus. They attracted a few stares from passengers on the bus with the bunny hat they were wearing but looked away after a few minutes. 

“I envy you Mark hyung, you don’t seem bothered by how people stare at you or what others think of you with that hat on.”

Mark give his shoulder a shrug, “It’ll only bother you if you let your worries get the best of you. Have confidence in what you’re wearing than others won’t see it as odd.”

A smile spreads across Jinyoung’s face, “You’re right, I should not carrot all.” Mark couldn’t help himself but break into a fit of giggles as he bares his white teeth from smiling too wide.

🍑

Jinyoung and Mark had gotten closer after that day and noticed the older was less of a blubbering mess in front of him. He seemed more relaxed. Although, Jinyoung always thought it was cute whenever Mark was a blubbering mess. It was a regular day at the library for another study sessions after school with the whole lot snagging the big table for everyone to sit together. That was until a female student in Mark’s class asked Mark to go talk to her in private.

“Anyone wants to bet five dollars that Mark is getting asked out by that girl?” Jackson pipes up watching Mark walk out of the library with the female student.

“Jackson no one wants to place a bet.” Eunji comments telling her boyfriend to zip it.

“What? I’m a hundred percent sure!” Jackson claims.

Jinyoung looks towards where Mark disappeared as he taps his pencil nervously on his paper. “Does he get asked out a lot?”

“Good question Jinyoung,” Jackson puts an arm over Jinyoung’s shoulder as they were seated beside each other, “No, not often, but a majority of the time when a girl asks to talk to Mark in private it’s always to ask him out.”

“Who would have thought Mark was such eye candy for the females. But then again with a face like that, he’s bound to be asked out.” Jaebeom comments who was sitting across from Jackson.

“Does he ever say yes?” Jinyoung asks still staring at the door that he missed the knowing smile that was exchanged between the rest of the friends at the table.

“No, he’s not interested in the opposite gender.” Jackson answers as Jinyoung finally looks away from the door to Jackson with surprised eyes. “If you’re asking if Mark allows me to tell others then the answer is yes. He doesn’t care if people know.”

“Oh, um that’s good I guess?” Jinyoung replies back hesitantly. 

“Besides, he has the hots for someone in school.”

“Oh, okay.”

“Jackson, too much information.” Eunji lectures as Jackson apologizes as he hits his mouth with his hand slightly. That earns small laughter coming from Jaebeom and Youngjae as Jinyoung wraps himself in his own thoughts with Jackson’s words replaying in his mind.

It was five minutes after when Mark finally came back inside the library with his face looking a bit strained. He sat back in his seat across from Jinyoung quietly. No one at the table said anything. Jaebeom was taking a nap, Jackson and Eunji were busy doodlings on each other’s notebook (if Jackson noticed his best friend’s face he didn’t say anything), and Youngjae was wearing his earphones writing away in his notebook.

“Everything alright?” Jinyoung opted to ask. Mark gave him a nod of his head.

“Yeah, everything is fine.”

“Ended that badly?” 

Mark didn’t quickly answer back to that question, leaving Jinyoung to think he wanted to drop the conversation. He was just about to tell Mark to forget it when he spoke up.

“Yeah...she ended up crying.” Mark’s face contorted into a stricken look of pain. “I hope she moves on okay.”

“She will, it’s better to not give her false hope.”

“Yeah, you’re right. Thanks, Jinyoung.” Mark gives him a reassuring smile before they both fell into a nonverbal agreement that the conversation was over. 

Jinyoung couldn’t help himself but found himself looking at Mark more occasionally than before. After witnessing someone asking Mark out he found himself worrying. He wasn’t exactly sure why, but the thought of someone asking him out unsettled him. He can’t be jealous now, could he?

He furrowed his brows deep in thought. He  _ did _ find Mark attractive the first time because of how handsome he was. He would say he was rather good looking himself. 

“What’s on your mind?” 

Jaebeom’s voice cuts into his thoughts. His best friend was seated beside him in class. It wasn’t quite the end of the day where he usually switches to Mark’s class for mathematics.

“Nothing is on my mind.” He replies back scribbling something down in his notebook. It was currently breaktime as teachers switched between classes.

“Did you forget that I’ve known you all my life? Those furrowed brows could only mean one thing. That smart head of yours is mulling over about something.”

Jinyoung sighs in defeat, as expected nothing could get past his best friend. Putting his pen down he looks over at Jaebeom who was currently on his phone.

“I’m confused.” 

Looking up from his device Jaebeom stares quietly at Jinyoung before speaking. “What are you confused about?”

“You’re handsome, you get asked out by girls, and yet I’m not worried.” Jinyoung states watching as Jaebeom arch an eyebrow up in curiosity.

“Um, thanks for not worrying about me I guess?”

Jinyoung shakes his head, “But how come I find myself worrying about whether someone asks Mark out?” A grin spread across Jaebeom’s face as his best friend patted him on the back.

“Are you perhaps  _ jealous _ Park Jinyoung?”

“I’m not jealous!” Jinyoung fires back, “I-he’s our friend. Why would I be jealous of him?”

Shaking his head he brings the hand that was patting his back to lay on his shoulder, “Our naive Jinyoung, I’m not talking about you being jealous of Mark. I’m talking about you being jealous of others asking the guy out.”

“What?” Jinyoung whispers out feeling like someone just doused him in cold water. Somehow having Jaebeom state that out loud has his world shifting differently. Was he actually jealous of others asking Mark out? The thought somehow makes sense to him.

“You, my best friend, have a crush on Mark Tuan.” Jaebeom states removing his hand off Jinyoung’s shoulder and goes back on his phone. He left Jinyoung to dwell on the newly discovered information.

🍑

It all made sense to Jinyoung now. He understood the reasons behind his actions when he first met Mark. Why he was so drawn to the older and why he lend his notebook to him when he had promised to lend it Jaebeom first. He found Mark attractive and liked him since the beginning.

It was like looking at Mark with a new pair of eyes. Jinyoung found himself sneaking glances at the guy for a reason and everything he did gives off an aura that screams ‘Prince’. A sigh escaped his mouth as he stares at Mark from across the library table. How could someone look this handsome and still be real?

Just then Jinyoung feels a kick to his right leg. He hissed in quiet as he turns to his right to glare at his best friend. “What?” He mouths

“I can practically feel the love oozing off of you.” His best friend says under a hush voiced.

“What are you two talking about?” Jackson's voice pipes up. Jinyoung and Jaebeom both turn their head across the table to see Jackson looking at them. He was sitting beside Mark who had looked up from his notebook to see what was going on.

“These two were whispering about something.” Jackson narrows his eyes jokingly while crossing his arms across his chest. “Suspicious…”

“If you are wondering if we were talking about you then the answer is no.” Jaebeom interjects rolling his eyes. “Makes me appreciate Eunji more whenever she’s around you.”

“Hey, what’s that supposed to mean?!”

“It means she keeps you grounded.”

“ _ Shh! _ ”

All four men turn to the librarian standing by a bookshelf glaring at them. She puts a finger up to her lip indicating for them to keep quiet.

“Keep it down you two before the librarian kicks us out.” Mark scolds returning back to his work. Jinyoung was all too eager to watch him continue to work on his homework.

“Whipped,” Jinyoung hears Jaebeom mutter under his breath for only him to hear. He kicked Jaebeom on the leg quietly as payback.

🍑

Jinyoung groans as he witnessed yet another person ask to speak to Mark only. It was like a domino effect. Once one person started asking Mark out there seemed to be a constant line of love potentials (female or male) asking him out.

Quite frankly, Jinyoung is beginning to feel more nervous and on edge whenever a male student goes and ask Mark out. He never knows if Mark would ever come back one day from a confession and say he’s now a taken man. It frightens Jinyoung by that thought. Jaebeom urges him to confess when he shared his concern. But he shouldn’t right? The friendship he and Mark have is too good to be destroyed right?

“Did you give the same old answer again Mark?” Jackson asks when Mark takes back his spot at the cafeteria. Jinyoung finds himself sitting more upright and holding his breath.

“Yeah, I’m not interested,” Mark answers taking hold of a roll of sweet bread. “Do you want some?” He asks Jinyoung who flushed under the smile directed at him. Jinyoung just hopes he didn’t see him staring at him in a trance.

“Oh, um sure Mark hyung.”

“If only the one you long for confesses to you, then you will officially be taken off the market.” Jackson comments giving a quick glance at Jaebeom that didn’t go unnoticed by Jinyoung. He didn’t know what that exchanged meant. Did these two know who Mark liked and never told him? Why wasn’t he in the loop with this?

“Shut up Jackson, he’s never gonna ask.” Mark smacks Jackson on the head slightly. 

_ Does this mean I stand a chance? Can Mark fall for me? _

Jinyoung heart picks up at the thought until he remembers Mark rejected all those people for a reason. He must really like the guy to say no and keep his love interest only for him. His heart plummets from the thought. He finds himself being lost in his own thoughts and sense of defeat for the rest of the lunch period.

🐰

Something must be bothering Jinyoung. Mark noticed the younger being awfully quiet the rest of the lunch period. Taking a quick sideways glance at Jinyoung during their math class he sees him jotting down notes in his notebook. Perhaps he should ask after class today.

“Don’t forget to do the math problems on page 112 for today’s homework. That will be all, class is dismissed.”

Students began to push back their seats to pack their belongings. As Mark follows along he sees Jinyoung doing the same. Jackson and Eunji were going to be out on a date. Youngjae has said he was going to attend an after school tutoring during lunch. Which left Jaebeom, Jinyoung, and Mark to go to the library to study.

Zipping up his backpack Mark taps Jinyoung on the shoulder, “You ready to go to the library?”

Jinyoung does a quick glance at him before averting his gaze. “Yeah, let's go meet up with Jaebeom outside in the hall.” Before Mark gets a chance to answer Jinyoung had already turned on his heels dashing for the door.

Catching up to Jinyoung was easy. As he stepped outside the classroom he only had to walk down the hallway where Jaebeom waited for them by his own classroom door. Mark could see Jaebeom and Jinyoung talking seriously with hushed voices. He could only see the back of Jinyoung’s head but Jaebeom scrunched up face lets Mark know.

“What’s going on?” Mark asks when he’s within earshot. He looks at Jaebeom for answers as Jinyoung refused to turn around.

“Jinyoung’s bailing on study time. Said he’s not feeling well.” Jaebeom replies glancing at his best friend who was quiet.

“Are you alright Jinyoung?” Mark asks voice laced with concern. He steps closer and looks at the younger who does look a bit paler than usual. Putting a hand on top of his forehead to rest his temperature Mark furrowed his brows.

“I’m-I’m okay,” Jinyoung stammers taking a step back from him. “I think I just need to take a rest at home for the day.”

“We’ll just cancel studying today Jinyoung. Mark lives in the same direction as you maybe he should take you home. You don’t mind, right Mark?”

“ _ Jaebeom _ ,” Jinyoung hisses at him who feigns ignorance. “I can get home myself.”

“Don’t be silly Jinyoung,” Jaebeom puts each of his arms over Jinyoung and Mark’s shoulder to guide them to walk the opposite direction to the school library. “Mark doesn’t mind taking you home right?” Jaebeom turns to him before giving him a wink.

Catching on the opportunity Jaebeom was giving him to spend more time with his crush he blushes a bit. “Yeah, I don’t mind Jinyoung.”

Jinyoung purse his lips as if debating if Mark should take him home or not 

“Jinyoung I insist. I don’t mind.”

_ Because I want to. _

Mark noticed Jinyoung face going a bit red before he ends up accepting his offer. He thinks it’s because of the younger not feeling well.

Jaebeom clasps his hand in excitement, “That’s settled then!”

A minute later Jaebeom was waving goodbye to them as Mark and Jinyoung walk the other direction from Jaebeom’s house. They were quiet as they waited at the bus stop that takes them closer to home. Jinyoung looked to be in his own thoughts and Mark didn’t want to bother him if he was.

The bus finally rolled up after some time. Mark lets Jinyoung get on the bus first and followed behind him. He watches as Jinyoung climbs up the bus and turns himself around to place his peach near the card scanner. Apparently, his wallet was on his back pocket and instead of taking it out he just turns around and let the machine tap it like this instead. It has Mark biting back a smile finding it endearing.

Mark climbs up the bus after him, grabbing out his wallet from his pocket to tap his card as well. He follows Jinyoung near the back of the bus and takes the empty seat beside him. Jinyoung was looking out the window in silence, perhaps he was feeling really sick after all. Mark takes out his phone and decides to focus on that instead. He was only interrupted when he felt something heavy landing on his shoulder.

Jinyoung had fallen asleep and with the movement of the bus, his head landed on his shoulder. Forgetting about his game completely Mark stares down at the younger in a trance. His eyes tracing the younger’s face. He was only brought out of it when the next bus stop announcement was his and Jinyoung’s.

“Jinyoung-ah,” Mark calls softly stirring the younger up from his slumber. “We gotta get off the bus or else we’re going to miss your stop.” Jinyoung groans lifting his head up from Mark’s shoulder as he rubs his eyes. “Come on,” Mark says getting up from his seat and taking Jinyoung’s hand in his to lead him off the bus. As they got off Mark found himself still holding on to Jinyoung’s hand. He was reluctant on letting it go as well, loving the feeling of the younger’s hand in his.

“You can let go of my hand now Mark hyung.” Jinyoung says softly looking at his hand being held by Mark. His cheeks were dusted in pink as he looks up at Mark. “Sorry, I fell asleep on the bus. I guess I was more tired than I thought I was.”

“No, it’s okay. I-is it okay if I held your hand until we get you home? I-I just feel like it’s safer this way.” Mark stutters looking down at the ground to avoid Jinyoung startled look.

“S-sure,” Jinyoung stammers back allowing Mark to lead him the way home hand in hand in silence.

As they walked Mark was silently hoping his hand was not sweating. He could feel his heart pounding against his ribcage. Glancing to his side Jinyoung seemed to be looking at the ground in a daze.

🍑

“Are you feeling worse Jinyoung? You look to be out of it.”

Jinyoung whips his head up to look at the older, “No! No, I’m okay...I just...have a lot on my mind.” He explains as Mark nodded his head in understanding.

“Do you want to talk about?”

Jinyoung bit the bottom of his lip gently considering Mark’s offer. “I don’t know.”

“Come on Jinyoung, it’ll help clear your mind. It always helped me.”

Letting out a hesitant sigh Jinyoung grips Mark’s hand slightly tighter. “I like someone.”

“Oh,” Mark replies back taken aback before speaking, “okay.”

Coming to a halt in his steps he jerks Mark back only slightly. He looks to the ground to avoid looking at the older. “But the person I like already likes someone else.”

Jinyoung was waiting for Mark to say anything but instead was enveloped into a warm hug. “I’m sorry to hear that Jinyoung.” He stood still as Mark comforted him by stroking his head with one of his hands as the other continues to envelop him in a hug. 

He could feel tears brimming at the corner of his eye and he wasn’t sure if it was because the truth hurt or because Mark was giving him comfort without knowing the person he is talking about was him. Mark hushes him as Jinyoung cries in his arm.

“It’s okay, I’m kind of in the same boat as you. The person I like probably will never see me pass as a friend.” Mark confesses. Jinyoung eyes grew wide as the realization dawned on him. 

Mark was in love with his best friend, Jackson Wang.

That only made Jinyoung sob even harder. He felt terrible for Mark.

“Hey, hey, don’t cry.” Mark calmly says as he pulled away from the hug to help wipe the tears away from Jinyoung’s face. “I didn’t know you were such a crybaby.” Jinyoung swatted Mark’s hand as the older lets out his high pitched laughter. The laugh instantly has Jinyoung’s lips curving upward. “There’s that cute smile!” The comment has Jinyoung’s face turning red. “Come on, let’s get you home so you could rest some more.”

During the trip back home Jinyoung found Mark holding his hand in his again. Never once did Mark let his hand go and Jinyoung could feel his heart pounding rapidly even though he knew he shouldn’t.

“So how did your walk home with Mark went?” Jaebeom asks Jinyoung later on in the night. Jinyoung tosses himself to the side as he sighs into the phone.

“I told him I like someone who already likes someone else. He consoled me by telling me how he’s in a similar boat.” As he says this Jinyoung recalls the sad tone Mark had used when saying this.

“How so?”

“The person he likes friend-zoned him Jaebeom. Do you know what this means?”

“Um, no?”

“He’s in love with Jackson! I can’t believe I was so dumb not to notice this from the beginning.” Jinyoung says with an exasperated sigh.

“HE’S WHAT?!” Jaebeom screeches on the other end of the phone that has Jinyoung jerking his phone away from his eardrum.

“What the hell Jaebeom? You could have damaged my eardrum!” Jinyoung yells back.

“I’m sorry, you think who’s in love with WHO now?” Jaebeom asks ignoring Jinyoung’s comment.

“Mark is in love with his best friend Jackson.” Jinyoung repeats as he scrunched his face together, “Can you not make me repeat this again? My heart already hurts enough.”

“Oh my god, you’re an IDIOT,” Jaebeom says sighing.

“ _ Excuse me? _ ” Jinyoung asks confused by his best friend’s outburst.

“You guys need all the help you can get with the pace everything is going.” Jaebeom mutters under his breath probably to himself.

“Who needs help?”

“My friend, my idiotic best friend, tomorrow when you see Mark why don’t you ask him WHO he likes instead of guessing.”

“I’m pretty sure-”

“BYE.”

Like that Jaebeom hung up on Jinyoung who was confused as ever. Setting his phone to the side he stares up at the ceiling of his own darkroom. Why would he ask who Mark likes if he was sure the person he likes was his best friend?

🐰

[ **Jaebeom** : You better tell who you like CLEARLY tomorrow when Jinyoung asks. OR I SWEAR TO GOD I’M GOING TO PUNCH THE BOTH OF YOU IN YOUR PRETTY FACES.  _ Read  _ 00:21]

[ **Mark:** ???  _ Read  _ 00:22]

[ **Jaebeom** : Just fucking do as I say.  _ Read  _ 00:24]

Mark wasn’t sure how to take Jaebeom’s violent text last night. Early in the morning, Jaebeom gave him that deathly glare as soon as he walked to school. It had Mark gulping down his saliva in fear. He didn’t get to ask Jaebeom or Jinyoung what was going on as they all rushed to class. By the mid of class when the bell rang for lunchtime Jaebeom all but grabbed Mark by the collar once he stepped out of class.

“Woah, what’s going on?” Mark grabs onto Jaebeom’s hand startled by the younger’s antics.

“You two are dumb and had been dancing around each other for  _ far _ too long. I’m doing you guys a favor by helping the both of you.” Jaebeom pulls and then pushes Mark from behind into what looks to be Jaebeom and Jinyoung’s classroom. 

Jackson, Eunji, and Youngjae was there keeping Jinyoung in the room. The younger has a grim look on his face as Jackson blocks him from leaving.

“Alright,” Jaebeom points at a couple of students still lingering in the classroom, “if you know what’s good for you I advise you to leave the room.” 

Mark watches as the students pick up the awkward atmosphere in the room. Without saying anything more they packed up their things and quickly bypass Jaebeom and Mark.

“Lovebirds and Youngjae follow me out.” Jaebeom instructs as the three address nod their head and made their way past them as well. “You,” Mark swivels around to find Jaebeom pointing an index finger at his direction. “Don’t mess this up. Remember what I said last night.” Without any more words, he closes the door behind him.

Enveloping the silence Mark shifts his gaze from the door to Jinyoung who was looking down at the floor. Mark noticed the younger has been doing that a lot lately. “Hey,” he says as his deep voice fills the quietness, “Is everything okay?”

“Y-yeah,” Mark notice the nervous tone in his voice as he continues to not meet his gaze. “It’s just Jaebeom who’s making such a big deal out of all this.” Mark waits silently for Jinyoung to talk some more. He watches as the younger takes in a deep breath and locked eyes with him. “I’m curious about who you like. Although, I think I already have a good idea about who it is.”

“You do?” His voice came out in surprise as he arched an eyebrow in question. How did Jinyoung know he had a crush on him? Was he being too obvious? He tried to tone it down ever since finding out Jaebeom and Youngjae knew.

Jinyoung sighs nodding his head. “Yeah, you kind of spelled it out to me yesterday. It’s Jackson isn’t it?”

_ Wait...what? _

“What?” Mark asks his eyes widening from confusion. “How in the world did you get the idea I like HIM???” A shiver ran down Mark’s spine just thinking about it.

Jinyoung mouth was open in shock from Mark’s sudden outburst. “I thought...it isn’t Jackson?” Mark scrunch his face in slight disgust and confusion.

“No, Jinyoung I love him as my brother, but that’s all. I can’t believe you thought I liked him that way.”

Jinyoung lowered his head to hide his face as he apologized for his mistake. It occurs to Mark that Jinyoung has lost his confidence in looking at him again.

“Jinyoung, look at me.” His deep voice calls for younger who obey his words. This was it, the moment Mark has dreamed about when he confesses the feelings he harbors for the other male. “I like somebunny.”

Jinyoung face goes still and then scrunches his face in confusion. “Mark, I don’t think it’s time for some pun when it’s kind of a serious matter right now.”

Mark shakes his head as a smile makes its way to his face. Jinyoung was too adorable for his own good. “I know the person I like has a thing for puns. He’s smart, adorable, and hates wearing this bunny hat, but I find it cute. And that somebunny is you, Park Jinyoung.” He could see the pink making it’s way to Jinyoung’s cheeks as they both stared at each other in silence. His own heart beating quickly in anticipation.

“I can’t believe I’m so stupid for not knowing and I can’t believe you just confessed to me with a pun. A  _ pun _ .” Jinyoung buries his head in his hands as the last sentence gets muffled by being engulfed by his hands covering his whole face.

“You’re no better. You haven’t exactly given me an answer yet.” He reminds watching as Jinyoung’s head snaps up as he sees his cheeks clearly dusted with pink now.

“I’m  _ soy _ into you too.” It came out as a shy confession. One that made Mark’s heart skip a beat from how cute Jinyoung was being. Mark brings up his hands to gently cup Jinyoung’s face. His thumbs caressing Jinyoung’s cheek in a tender motion. “I like you too.” Jinyoung confesses again this time a little more confident.

Mark could begin to slowly feel the muscles on his face growing tired from smiling too wide and long. He envelopes the younger in his arms who wraps his own arm around his waist. They only broke apart when they heard the classroom door sliding open. 

“Fucking finally,” Jaebeom comments walking in while clapping his hands. “Took you two long enough.”

“Congratulations you guys!” Youngjae exclaims walking in after Jaebeom with a wide grin.

“I can’t believe you thought Mark like ME. I’m flattered but gross.” Jackson made a face as Eunji giggles beside him.

Eunji gives them both a smile, “Congrats on getting together you two!” 

“You guys were eavesdropping on us?” Mark asks feeling Jinyoung’s body tense in his arms slightly. 

With a shrug of his shoulder Jaebeom pocket his hands in his pants. “We weren’t trying to, but someone’s gotta block the door so other students wouldn’t come in and interrupt the love confessions going on in here.”

“It was very sweet!” Youngjae adds on trying to make things better. “Love the puns.”

“I hate you all.” Jinyoung mutters burying his face onto Mark’s shoulder as everyone laughed around them. Mark could only give a quick kiss on top of Jinyoung’s head to comfort him. “I hate everyone except you, Mark.” Jinyoung adds after the kiss.

“Stop embarrassing my boyfriend you guys.”

Jackson cooes finding it adorable how his best friend was protecting his boyfriend. Or how his best friend actually has a said boyfriend now. Everybody laughs at Jackson’s silliness.

That afternoon after school was out as everyone walks to Mrs. Hwa restaurant Mark and Jinyoung lingers behind all their friends to walk together. Their hands intertwine as they walk happily beside each other. 

“So boyfriend huh?” Jinyoung looks to Mark who gives him a teeth-baring smile. “I like the sound of that.”

Mark gives a small squeeze of Jinyoung’s hand. “Yeah?” The younger nods his head a smile mirroring himself. “Me too.”

🐰💞🍑

It was the third time Jaebeom has threw a paper ball towards Jinyoung who had ignored each and every one of them. Giving a sideway glare at his best friend he mouths for him to stop. “Pay attention to the teacher.” He whispers turning back to his white notebook to continue with his note-taking.

It was normal for Jaebeom to lose interest in what their teacher had to say and begin doing something else to distract himself. Normally that means annoying Jinyoung who was his seatmate.

“Can I borrow your notebook after class?” Jaebeom asks like per usual. He rests his chin on his hand that was perched on top of his desk.

Jinyoung sighs turning to look at his best friend, “You know Jaebeom you should really start paying attention in class instead of relying on my notebook.”

“I know, but all these teachers spew nonsense and I can only understand your notes. It’s not like I have a bad grade in all of my courses.”

Jinyoung found it hard to argue with him when what he said was the truth. It wasn’t like Jaebeom was failing his classes. He does his homework and does decent in his exams. The only problem was that he can’t understand what their teacher lectures. It just so happens that Jinyoung note-taking skills seem to be what Jaebeom can only understand from. With a sigh, he gives in to Jaebeom’s request.

“Fine,” he replies after a few minutes of consideration. “You better not crease or crinkle any of my pages in my notebook.” Just thinking about the last few times that did happen has Jinyoung furrowing his brows in distaste. 

“Cool, thanks and I’ll try. By the way, you might want to check out the last page of your notebook.” Jaebeom says as the bell signals it was lunchtime. The lad stretches his limbs before getting up from his seat. “I’ll catch you outside the classroom since you take forever to pack up.”

“Shut up Im,” Jinyoung says putting away his pencils as Jaebeom throws up a peace sign as he walks away. He was putting his things into his backpack when he spotted his white notebook and was reminded of what Jaebeom had said. Grabbing his notebook he flips it to the last page to see nothing but blank line pages. “There’s nothing here.” He mutters to himself before flipping to the back of the last page. There he sees familiar handwriting that had written a message for him.

_ Hi Jinyoung! _

_ Thanks for lending me your notebook. ^^ _

_ Do you want to hang out sometimes? I know a great place that makes the best dessert drinks! _

_ -Mark _

Upon reading that memories of Mark asking him before made sense now. A silly smile was on his face as his fingers brush over Mark’s words. It wasn’t quite asking him out but it was a start and he found it to be endearing. He quickly finishes up packing his things before heading for the door. He didn’t want to keep his friends waiting for him.

“Finally, I was going to drag you out because I’m hungry.” Jaebeom mumbles pushing himself off the wall to start walking down the hallway.

“Everything okay?” Mark asks sidling up next to Jinyoung to take his hand in his. Ever since they started dating Mark always waited outside Jinyoung’s classroom to walk with him to the cafeteria for lunch.

Giving Mark’s hand a gentle squeeze Jinyoung smile to relieve the worried look on Mark’s face. “Yeah, I just discovered something that held me back?” 

“You found something?”

“Mmm, say I never really gave you an answer back then. I would really like to go and try out those dessert drinks you mentioned.”

A puzzled look crosses Mark’s face until the realization dawned on him. His face goes red in embarrassment. “You found the little small note I left in your notebook? That felt like ages ago.”

Jinyoung hums, “Still, the offer is still upright?”

Mark chuckles, “Of course, I’ll take you there today after school.”

“I guess that means we’re canceling another after school study session with the guys.” 

“They wouldn’t care.”

Both Mark and Jinyoung giggles at that as they follow Jaebeom down the stairs to the cafeteria where the rest of their friends were waiting.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any grammatical errors, but I hope you enjoyed this story. Comments and kudos as much appreciated. (:


End file.
